


Those Familiar Nights.

by AllOverOliver



Category: Mr. Love: Queen's Choice, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: I do not give my permission for anyone to repost my work or it to be used by a 3rd partyYou and Kiro have grown closer over the last few months. Tonight, as you make out, your typical stopping point comes and goes as you continue to disrobe one another. With a mix of passion and a hint of nervousness, Kiro makes sure to focus all his attention on you.





	Those Familiar Nights.

Lost in a swirl of thoughts, you gently close your eyes when his lips depart from you. The dark room fades away along with the bright constellation of stars that lit the modern decor of the bedroom.

“K-Kiro” You managed to breathe at your sudden loss of sensation, but your voice sounded far and distant to even yourself. The bed dipped beneath you as your boyfriend moved into place. 

Keeping your heavy lids shut, you move your hands along the plush comforter to seek him out. The fresh sheets smelled of a soothing lavender mixed with citrus, fluffy from their tumble in the warm dryer.

Kiro’s quiet breaths helped aid you in your blind exploration towards him. His labored gasps were filled with a hint of his familiar voice, making your pounding heart swell. His kisses had been unparalleled while he held you late into the night. However, the usual stopping point you two always carefully halted at came and went. 

The passions were too intense. The longer you dated, the more heated your make-out sessions became as trust was built. Tonight was no exception. Kiro’s lips met your own time and time again, leaving radiating heat in their wake that filled up your entire being. Soon you were left wearing only calf high socks on the bottom of your feet and your little hair band on your left wrist. Kiro kissed you everywhere he hadn’t before, making sure to focus on the places that made you writhe the most. 

He was donned in nothing by the time midnight came around. His clothes, accessories, and headphones were tossed off in the throws of your tongues fight for dominance. Your lips were pink and plump for sure, and you could feel the sensation of his still pressed firmly against them despite their distance. 

“I’ve never done this before,” He whispered, laying a small kiss on your bare inner thigh. You could hear the smile in his voice before you looked down to witness it for yourself. His eyes crinkled as he let out a breathy laugh. “So let me know if you don’t like something, deal?” He looked up with his baby blue eyes and nodded.

“Deal,” You let your lips quirk up, watching his gaze swirl with a newfound passion.

The evening was playful, as it usually was. Yet, the way his shoulders squared, and his jaw angled made him look more sensual than he’d ever let on before. His arms wrapped around your body, holding you secure, and his back flex as he pulled you closer to his lips. 

Kiro delved unabashedly between your thighs despite admitting he’d never done this before. He groaned at the taste or your lust for him, moaned when you needily opened your legs further. His golden hair, lit by just the twinkling stars outside the large window, began to brush against your thighs rhythmically. He found his goal, the nerve bundle that made you arch, made you sweat. He stayed there on that very spot, using his lips to tease and tongue to please. 

A word came to your lips, and you chanted it into his dark bedroom. “Yes… yes.” 

He seemed to whimper when your fingers dug into his hair. You grazed your nails over his scalp, just enough to send chills down his back. Kiro adjusted his body, moving between your legs until one of his king sized pillows met his hips. 

Either mindlessly or not, Kiro began to push his torso into the firm pillow. His velvety lips never left your core as he began to push against the object idly. Soft sucking sounds, mixed with wet licks from his tongue filled the space, making the experience more erotic. He focused all his energy on our trembling, pink clit. 

You swallowed thickly and opened your mouth to breath. “If-” You cleared your throat to speak louder. “If you use your finger, I can show you where else it feels good for me.” 

It wasn’t that you were bolder than usual, you felt safe with him, you trusted him wholeheartedly. Kiro made you feel the most balanced with your mind and body than anyone else was capable of doing. 

His teeth grazed your labia lightly while he brought his hand towards your slick folds. He was calm, listening to your breaths while his pointing finger moved around your heat. Effortlessly, his digit slipped into your pussy with the help of your brimming arousal. 

“Yes…” That affirming word came to your lips again. You tried to give further instruction, but the way your tight pussy stretched around his single digit felt insanely blissful. You were slightly embarrassed by your own moans as they became more high pitched, but your boyfriend wasn’t bothered by your volume.

“Like this?” Kiro asked, fracturing the veil of silence you two had built up within the nervousness of the new experience together.

“Yes but also,” He buried his finger to the knuckle, making words die on your tongue momentarily. He pulled back out, and your eyes rolled back with delight. “Hook, Hook your finger upwards.” You blurted out before any more words could be lost. 

The AC kicked on, humming to life as he followed your instructions. His bent finger, finding the spongy patch of nerves that you directed him towards. Your hips jerked, and a louder moan ripped from your throat. The vent from the air conditioner blew directly onto the bed where you lay, cooling your heated, red skin with a gentle breeze. 

Kiro brought his mouth back to your aching clit and swirled his tongue in small circles. The duality was too great. The pad of his digit never left your gspot as he shallowly fingered you. His tongue was so soft and slick on your throbbing nub. He took extra care of your body, following the sound of your moans to try new angles and patterns. 

Sucking lightly on your clit proved to be the loudest moan he was able to elicit. Kiro stayed there, sucking and lapping at the helpless bundle until your thighs were shaking. His hips still gently rocked against the pillow while he kept up his ministrations on your dripping core. 

In the intense moment, you felt your tightening muscles finally relax. A point of no return you decided, and you allowed the waves of buzzing electricity to wash over you again and again. Your hand fell away from your boyfriends light blonde hair, your head pushed back into the fluffy comforter, and your legs relaxed around Kiro’s shoulders. 

You’d never been with someone so caring nor so giving before. Kiro gained a lot in his life from being the fantastic person he is, and he was now willing to give it all to you. Your loyalty to one another was what solidified your relationship, building it up to be something that could stand the test of time. You still blushed in his presence, but you immediately felt safe when his protective arm wrapped around you. Over the months of being together, the place under his chin and above his chest became home. A place to rest your head when you hugged him when you felt weary and needed comfort. A place where no one else could get to you other than Kiro. A place to lay all your worries down and allow someone else to share the burden with you. 

As you lay atop the bed, Kiro added a second finger to your entrance and curled the two together. The sounds of pleasure you made grew louder, more breathy when he circled them over the rough patch. A smile touched your lips despite your brow being furrowed. At this moment you could feel how happy you two were. He was an amazing boyfriend, and he was proving to be a formable lover as well. 

Your walls began to clench around his fingers absently. You had no control over how your body responded to his stimulus. Kiro adjusted his free hand and slid it up the side of your body without leaving his position. Focusing all your thoughts on his ministrations, you didn’t feel the initial linking of his fingers with yours. When it registered that he was holding your hand, you squeezed back to show your appreciation. 

Kiro’s cashmere tongue began to speed up. He added pressure and velocity to his sucking and licking routine, making the hot iron coil in your core go taught. It was a slow build up to this moment, yet it seemed to happen all too fast. Like boiling water, the pot simmered then suddenly the rapid water was rushing over the pot and sizzling on the hot stove. You dug one heels into the mattress and the other into his lower back, chest bowing under the all-encompassing pleasure that pulsed through your core. 

Kiro felt it too, on his fingers as you pussy throbbed hard against his prodding digits. The orgasm ripped a long moan from your throat, and his name seethed in sensual groans and copious amounts of lewdness. He only slowed down his ministrations when your body weakly responded to his prodding. The desires still flared, but your body went limp. All your muscles were tired from the release, making you pant as you began to catch your breath. 

He squeezed your linked hand then moved away from between your legs. A prideful look in his eyes swelled as you locked eyes. Kiro bit his lip, trying to hide his bashfulness from you. His cheeks were pink, and some of his golden strands clung to his clammy forehead. His chest muscles flexed as he moved into position next to you. 

Kiro kissed the temple on the side of your head and caught his breath. “I’m in love with you, ya know.” He let out a breathless laugh and wrapped his arms around your warm body. 

Your eyes finally peeled open, and as you turned slowly to gaze into his ocean eyes, you smiled. “I love you too, Kiro.”

Both of you move chest to chest to hold the other in a tight embrace. Your hearts fluttered against each other in the warmth. Kiro’s skin was smooth but humid. You played with his hair and moved your leg to hook over his hips. You weren’t done yet, were you?

“Um,” You whisper against his neck. “It’s your turn.” Somehow your fast-beating heart sped up. It fluttered against your ribcage while he hugged you tighter to his chest. 

“No, no,” He tried to laugh. “I um, The pillow actually, it-”

“Oh, I understand.” You blurted out, feeling his energy change to something of a nervous tone. “Next time, will you let me do it?” 

“Yes,” He smiled wide. “I promise!” 

As Kiro’s head nuzzled the side of your neck, you opened your eyes to play with the lock of his hair that tickled your face. That was when you noticed the first glow of the morning sun filling the darkness of the night. 

“It’s morning.” You relay to him, twisting his shaggy hair between your fingers. 

“You need to get some sleep.” He sighed regretfully. 

“So do you.” You add, cupping his cheek as moved back to look down at you. “We both need to get some sleep.” 

Kiro began to nod. “Yeah, you’re right. As long as you stay here, I think I can get some shut eye.” 

“I will stay.” You reassure him, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Okay then,” He relaxed, letting you turn in his embrace.

You faced away from him, looking out the massive wall to wall windows at the rising sun. Kiro pressed his chest to your back and wrapped his arm around your waist. His warm lips press a small kiss to your cheek before he rests his head against your shared pillow. 

He held you like this, firmly against his nude body, until the morning sun broke past the horizon and moved slowly towards the expanse of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the fandom in the list! lol Anyway, This was my first fanfic for MLQC! I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
